WAGER (NejiHina Version)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Hinata melakukan taruhan gila dengan kedua temannya. Pemenangnya adalah orang yang berhasil mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sang Kakak tanpa diketahui oleh objek yang bersangkutan. Akankah Hinata berhasil memenangkan taruhan itu? /Mind to RnR?/Request from "Uliezha"/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Neji x Hinata**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Family**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wager (NejiHina Version) © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hinata melakukan taruhan gila dengan kedua temannya. Pemenangnya adalah orang yang berhasil mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sang Kakak tanpa diketahui oleh objek yang bersangkutan. Akankah Hinata berhasil memenangkan taruhan itu? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAGER (NejiHina Version)**

**_By_**** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

"Gimana Hinata? Kau ikutan ya?" Tanya Si Gadis blonde bernama Ino. Masih berusaha membujuk temannya yang pemalu plus pendiam itu agar mau ikut terjun ke dalam permainan gila mereka.

Mengapa dikatakan demikian? Permainan yang mereka lakukan adalah pertaruhan. Terdengar biasa saja di telinga kita, bahkan semua orang mungkin pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Namun tahukah kalian pertaruhan apa yang dilakukan mereka? Pertaruhan yang mereka lakukan adalah….

"Ayolah, Hinata! Kita hanya harus mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Kakak kita dengan berbagai cara tanpa mereka tahu mengenai ini semua. Bagaimana?" Nah itulah taruhan gila yang mereka lakukan. Kini Sakura—gadis berambut musim semi yang berusaha membujuk Hinata. Memamerkan wajah imut khas merajuk yang membuat gadis berambut indigo itu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengiyakan sembari menyunggingkan senyum ragu.

"Nah begitu dong." Ino segera memeluk Hinata, merasa senang karena bujukkan yang mereka lakukan selama setengah jam lebih dua menit tiga puluh detik akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"Nah, kita sudah sepakat ya. Pokoknya jangan sampai Kakak kita tahu mengenai taruhan ini. Dan ingat…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, memandang kedua temannya secara bergantian. "Kita harus mendapatkan ciuman dari Kakak kita tepat di bi-birnya beserta sebuah foto sebagai tanda buktinya." Imbuhnya lagi dengan penekanan di kata bibir.

"Aku sudah mengerti." Sahut Ino malas karena mendengar Sakura mengulang hal yang telah diketahuinya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa bersuara. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk.

"Hadiahnya adalah tiket konser Infinite. Jadi, berusahalah! Yang menang akan mendapatkannya dan yang kalah harus membelikan tiket itu." Sakura kembali mengingatkan. Padahal mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya sesuai kesepakatan bersama.

"Iya, cerewet! Aku sudah tahu." Ino bertambah kesal.

'Ya Tuhan … Taruhan ini terlalu gila. Tapi aku ingin menang agar bisa menonton konser Infinite yang harga tiketnya selangit itu. Mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Kak Neji tak sulit bukan? Iya, aku pasti bisa.' Batin Hinata. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak mempedulikan celoteh kedua temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wager (NejiHina Version)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku pulang." Ujar Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Melepas sepatu, menyimpannya di rak yang tersedia. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar hingga sebuah suara bariton yang amat dikenal menghentikan langkahnya, "Segera ganti pakaianmu! Kita akan makan diluar."

**DEGG**

'Kak Neji … Aku kira ia belum pulang.' Ujar Hinata di dalam hati. Terkejut, sudah pasti. Ia bahkan belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan Sang Kakak. Mentalnya belum kuat. Karena taruhan itu ia jadi tak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya di depan Neji. Terlalu gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, Kak."

"Hn." Neji bergumam singkat. Membiarkan Sang Adik melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia kembali fokus pada dokumen di tangannya, duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah sembari menikmati cemilan dan segelas jus jeruk.

Usia Neji lima tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Ia merupakan seorang wakil direktur salah satu perusahaan swasta cukup besar di Jepang. Meski usianya masih tergolong muda, namun karirnya telah cemerlang dan sukses. Tak hanya tampan, iapun memiliki otak yang jenius, tegas, pekerja keras, dan bertanggungjawab. Sungguh kepribadian yang mengangumkan! Maka tak heran jika banyak wanita yang mengidamkannya sebagai calon suami di masa depan.

Orangtua Neji dan Hinata telah lama meninggal karena penyakit yang mereka derita. Sejak saat itu, Nejilah yang menjadi pengganti orangtua bagi Hinata. Ia bekerja keras demi membiayai kehidupan dirinya sendiri dan Sang Adik. Beruntung duo Hyuuga itu memiliki taraf kecerdasan diatas rata-rata hingga dengan mudah mendapatkan beasiswa dari setiap sekolah yang mereka masuki. Jadi mereka tak perlu merisaukan masalah biaya untuk sekolah, hanya perlu memikirkan biaya untuk kehidupan sehari-hari saja.

"Tck, kau lama sekali." Dengus Neji sedikit kesal. Hinata yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan berjalan mendekatinya pun hanya memasang senyuman kecil tanda tak enak hati karena telah membuat kakaknya menunggu lama.

"Maaf, Kak. Tadi aku—"

"Ayo pergi! Aku sudah lapar." Neji menarik tangan Hinata yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sedangkan gadis itu telah merona, merasakan genggaman tangan besar milik Sang Kakak yang membungkus tangan kecilnya.

'Kak Neji …'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wager (NejiHina Version)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah. Hanya perlu ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit saja. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu disana untuk sekedar makan siang atau makan malam , jika sudah merasa bosan menikmati masakan rumahan yang biasa disiapkan oleh Hinata.

Dan sepertinya kali ini Neji tengah merasa bosan hingga mengajak Hinata untuk pergi makan di tempat langganan mereka. Mengambil meja di ujung ruangan dekat kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan indah taman kota.

Letak rumah mereka memang sangat strategis. Dekat dengan berbagai tempat yang penting seperti taman kota, kafe, supermarket, dan apotik. Semua tempat itu merupakan tempat yang dibutuhkan bagi semua orang. Dan mereka tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu dan biaya transportasi untuk menuju kesana.

Bagi Neji yang memiliki sifat dasar hemat dan perhitungan, hal tersebut menjadi sebuah keuntungan yang patut disyukuri. Bukan berarti ia pelit, namun ia lebih suka memperhitungan segala pemasukkan dan pengeluaran dengan cermat dan teliti. Hingga tak akan terjadi sesuatu diluar perkiraan seperti sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan: "Lebih besar pasak daripada tiang".

Lantas lebih hemat mana? Makan diluar atau makan masakan rumah yang disiapkan oleh kita sendiri?

Ah, entahlah!

Mari kesampingkan masalah mengenai itu! Kita kembali ke duo Hyuuga yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita.

"Udon spesial dan Jus Jeruk." Neji menyebutkan pesananannya.

"Emm … Aku pesan Ayam Teriyaki dan Jus Jeruk saja." Kini Hinata yang menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Si Pelayan wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan meja mereka, segera pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan yang diminta.

Neji sibuk memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Berpikir keras mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Sang Kakak. Sesekali ia menatap kearah Neji. Memperhatikan pahatan Tuhan yang membingkai wajahnya. Hidung mancung, rahang tegas, dan bibir tipis meski ia seorang lelaki. Sungguh sempurna! Pantas saja banyak wanita yang menyukainya di luaran sana. Dan Hinata baru menyadari satu hal bahwa Neji sangatlah tampan.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Neji membuat detak jantung Hinata terasa berhenti. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona Kakaknya itu hingga tak sadar kalau sedari tadi tatapan Neji telah beralih padanya.

"A-ah ti-tidak apa-apa, Kak." Jawab Hinata tergagap. Bagaikan seorang pencuri yang ketahuan aparat berwenang.

"Sejak tadi kau memandangiku. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Pertanyaan kedua Neji kian membuat wajah Hinata memucat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"A-aku tidak memandangi wajah Kakak kok." Elak Hinata. Menundukkan wajahnya yang telah bersemu merah. Memainkan kedua telunjuknya diatas paha sebagai kebiasaan saat kegugupan tengah melanda.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Neji menghela nafas berat. Sedikit memajukan tubuhnya sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyentuh dahi Hinata, "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit." Respon Hinata cepat. Mengangkat kepala secara spontan hingga tatapan mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas di wajah masing-masing.

Dalam beberapa saat mereka terpaku di tempat bagai sebuah adegan dalam film yang tertekan tombol pause. Latar belakang di sekeliling mereka berubah putih bersinar. Tak ada orang lain disana, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tatapan mata mereka menghantarkan sebuah arus listrik yang menghasilkan efek bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

Tentu semua tidaklah nyata. Sebuah kiasan yang mewakili momen yang terjadi saat ini. Kedatangan Pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka pun terpaksa menghancurkan momen indah tersebut. Duo Hyuuga itu langsung terbangun dari alam khayal, kembali ke alam nyata dengan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk di dalam hati mereka.

"Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati!" Ujar Si Pelayan membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kakak beradik yang masih terjebak suasana canggung tersebut.

Neji berdehem cukup keras guna menetralisir kecanggungannya, "Mari kita makan!"

"I-iya Kak." Hinata pun berusaha bersikap normal meski gagal total.

'Ya Tuhan … Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Bodoh!' Batin Neji merutuk.

'Aku sangat ingin menang taruhan itu. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Hinata bimbang, masih saja memikirkan mengenai taruhan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wager (NejiHina Version)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lembayung sore hari terlihat begitu indah.

Sang Matahari pun akan segera melepas tugasnya kemudian kembali ke tempat peraduannya.

Kedua sosok itu berjalan dalam diam. Sejak kejadian di kafe tadi, suasana diantara mereka berubah aneh dan canggung. Perasaan mereka pun entah mengapa menjadi tak menentu. Jantung berdebar tak normal.

Neji berjalan di depan, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Rambut panjang kecokelatannya bergerak lambat tertiup angin. Punggung tegapnya terlihat kokoh dan hangat untuk dipeluk dari belakang. Kini ia memakai kaos hitam bergaris putih bertangan panjang dipadu dengan celana jeans biru. Style khas ala Neji Hyuuga dalam kondisi santai. Namun saat kondisi formal, ia akan memilih setelan jas serta kemeja yang menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya saat bekerja.

Manik lavender Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang ke depan. Tak merasa jera setelah tertangkap basah di kafe tadi. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sosok Sang Kakak terlalu mempesona untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Lagipula mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Neji selalu pulang malam karena banyaknya pekerjaan di kantor. Oleh karena itu, Hinata sedikit heran saat melihat Neji sudah berada di rumah lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Jalanmu lambat sekali." Suara Neji memecah keheningan. Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Sang Adik yang masih berjalan cukup jauh di belakang tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

"A-ah ma-maaf Kak." Ujar Hinata mempercepat langkahnyan hingga sejajar dengan Neji. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju ke rumah.

Keheningan kembali merajai.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa membuka obrolan. Meski mereka saudara kandung, namun komunikasi diantara mereka tak terlalu lancar. Neji memiliki sifat yang dingin dan kaku, sedangkan Hinata sangat pemalu dan pasif. Hal itulah yang menjadi masalah utama dalam komunikasi mereka.

"Kak Neji …" Panggil Hinata lembut namun ragu seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?" Tanggap Neji juga menghentikan langkahnya. Melirik Hinata lewat sudut matanya.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, meremas jemarinya gugup, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Ma-maafkan aku!" Ujarnya sembari membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya sejenak, membuat dahi Neji mengernyit heran dan bingung melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa kau memi—"

**CUPP**

Ucapan Neji harus terhenti karena tindakan Hinata yang dengan tiba-tiba menarik bahu tegapnya sembari berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Neji.

Hinata mencium Neji sekilas. Hanya beberapa detik saja. Setelah itu ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tak mempedulikan Sang Kakak yang masih mematung di tempat, sangat terkejut oleh tindakannya. Mengerjap pelan. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna hal apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Neji Hyuuga yang jenius mendadak berubah seperti orang idiot karena mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tak terduga dari adiknya sendiri. Tepat di bibir.

Ia memegangi bibirnya. Menatap kearah pintu yang menelan sosok Hinata dari pandangan matanya. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajahnya saat ini! Kulit putihnya telah berubah menjadi merah. Jantungnya seakan mau meledak. Dan perutnya terasa tak nyaman seakan ada ribuan serangga menggelitik di dalam sana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gumam Neji antara sadar dan tidak.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar yang telah terkunci, Hinata menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bersembunyi. Berharap Neji tak mengejar dan memarahinya karena tindakan berani yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kondisinya pun sama dengan Neji, bahkan lebih parah lagi.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak agar rasa tak nyaman di dadanya segera menghilang. Namun yang ia lakukan kini hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal, tanpa takut akan kehabisan nafas karena sesak.

"_Hontouni baka_!" Hinata memukul kepala sendiri. "Aku lupa tak memfotonya. Arghhhh … Usahaku jadi sia-sia." Teriaknya frustasi menyadari bahwa usaha yang ia lakukan tak berarti apa-apa.

Satu kabar baik. Teriakkannya tertelan bantal jadi tak akan terdengar sampai ke luar rumah.

Dua kabar buruk. Pertama … Ia gagal memenangkan taruhan itu, dengan kata lain ia gagal untuk menonton konser Boyband favoritnya. Kedua … Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Neji nantinya?

_Poor _Hinata.

Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**FF request dari temanku "Uliezha".**

**Spesial untukmu, Wurie-_chan_ ;-)**

**Maaf gak rate ekhmm, soalnya kamu telat sih ngasih taunya.**

**Mohon diterima segala kekurangannya dengan lapang dada ya, haha ...**

**Kalo ada waktu aku akan bikin versi lain dari FF _"Wager"_ ini.**

**Versi SasuSaku dan NaruIno yang menceritakan perjuangan mereka demi mendapatkan ciuman dari Sang Kakak tercinta :3**

**Ini gak janji lho ya, cuma berandai-andai aja. **

**Makasih udah baca dan sampai jumpa lagi! #bows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
